Dreams Can Come True
by Ldrmas
Summary: Hehe, another little makeover that I wished to try. It's Cinderella II, square enix style! And my style hehe. Main pairing AkuRoku, descrpition more inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my new little story for a good friend of mine on Deviant art. She very kindly asked me for a request and I did it and I'm really proud of it, I'll explain more at the bottom. I hope you all enjoy!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except this version of the story. That is all. Thank you!

* * *

Dreams can come true

Story 1 part 1

"I have to go! Now!" Axel yelled as he stood in front of his father, glaring deadly at him. His father had just told him that they were going away on a trip and it would just be the two of them while Roxas, the new prince and who Axe just came back from their honeymoon with, was to stay at the castle and prepare the royal banquet. Hearing this, prince Axel was furious and it was all directed to his father, who was busy picking out things they would need on the trip.

"Of course! We have things to do! Lots and lots of things to do!" Xemnas sang and had one of his servants throw the last thing to the top of the carriage before opening his door but blinked as he realized there was almost no way to sit in his seat.

"Dad! I can't just abandon Roxas! He's never been a royal before! He needs me!" Axel protested as he walked closer to the older man. Roxas held onto his arm nervously and looked down at the ground for a moment. But when he looked back up, he shivered for there was a man standing across from him.

This man was standing so erect and gazing down upon the young blond, as if he was a disease, even though he did bow slightly to the new prince. Rox gulped as the man then sighed and his platinum short blonde hair seemed to shine in the sun. Who was this man?

"Axel, dear, Roxas will be fine." Saix, the king's consort and Axel's other father, said calmly and with a slight smile.

"How would you know? Are you staying with him?" Axe hissed back as he finally turned away from his silver haired father.

"Sadly no, while you two were gone I had met up with some old friends so they had invited me to their estates. I'll won't be back til the time you two return." Axel didn't bother to look at the carriage that had just arrived for Saix, he just spun around back to his other father now outraged.

"You see!? Roxas will be all alone! How can you ask me to leave my love with the royal banquet only two days away!?" Xemnas just rolled his eyes and motioned for Xigbar, the grand duke and the kings trusted friend, to come help him into the filled carriage.

"It is the prince-consort's job to plan the banquet and it is the kings duty to enjoy it. Period! Now come." The silver haired king glared at his son before was finally pushed into the carriage, though a low 'thank you' was heard after that.

Axel growled deeply in his throat but sadly knew he could not win this battle. He then turned to Roxas and hugged him tightly, the young blonde responding instantly by hugging his husband back tighter. Once the redhead pulled away he smiled just a little bit.

"Will it help to say that I'm a thousand times sorry that I have to up and leave?" He whispered before he gently rested his forehead against his lover's. Roxas only gave a small sigh before letting his eyelids close and nodded smally.

"Do-Don't worry about me, I'll be alright." The new prince said shakily but tried to sound confident, even giving a small smile and took his redheads hands in his own. Axel sighed and just nuzzled against Rox, knowing that the blonde was trying to be strong.

"I just know you will marvel everyone, with your amazing feast." The two pulled away a little further and shared a small kiss before Rox gazed up into the saddening emerald eyes.

"Just don't be too surprised." Axe smiled and gave Rox another kiss upon the forehead.

"As long as you don't do anything fun without me." Now that made the small blonde blush and lightly giggled, which inturn made Axel smile even wider. He was also about to turn to the carriage but a small tug on his sleeve stopped him.

"Okay." He spun back around, cupping Rox's chin and the two lips meet in a deep loving kiss, finally.

"I love you." Axel then whispered once he pulled away, of course not satisfied but defiantly wouldn't be at this time.

"I love you too." Rox said and kissed his husband on the cheek with a smile, a genuine smile. The redhead gave a final sigh before turning to the carriage and jumping on just as it was pulling away. Roxas waved to his disappearing husband, who was waving back, but once he could no longer be seen, he again held onto his arm nervously before turning to the castle doors.

It took some time before he had entered a room he wasn't really sure what it was, maybe the throne room or something, but it was creepy and dark as night. The tall paintings, ones of the royal family, were scary with the little light and Rox had to look away.

It was beginning to sink in now, how alone he felt.

"ROXY!" The alone feeling seemed to wash away as he suddenly heard the familiar voices and he desperately looked upon the floor. He had turned around and then smiled happily.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi. Hello my friends!" Roxas fell to the floor, not worried about dirtying his outfit and smiled wider as he gazed at the three mice. These three were the main reason he was with Axel today and it was so good to see them again.

He then yelped and laughed as a golden retriever jumped onto his chest, licking his face like mad.

"Haha, Bruno!"

"Look, look really big chair for his majesty Roxas!" Riku said happily as he pointed to the two chairs at the end of the room. Rox got up off the floor and sighed before he walked up to the chairs, touching on the arm rests with an uneasy look.

"Big castle to go with it." He added hesitantly but Sora only smiled.

"It's okay Roxy, us mice always here for you." The prince smiled at that and bowed to his little friends.

"I thank you for your service, my friends." He said teasingly and the mice laughed at his attempt to be proper.

"Well, we have a big day tomorrow. So let's go get some rest."

"Yeah!" The mice cheered and ran to Bruno, who had laid down for the mice to climb aboard. The five of them then headed to Rox's new room where they would be turning in for the night.

Three men entered the prince's quarters early the very next morning. The tallest being the erect blonde that had frightened Roxas just the other day. The men walked right up to the bed which the sheets were going up and down also a light snoring could be heard.

"Good morning, prince Roxas." The platinum blonde said in a strict tone before bending towards the blankets but yelped as a long rough tongue licked him on his cheek.

"Prince-" He stopped in the middle of talking for a dog had appeared from the sheets and smiled up at the men, wagging its tail happily.

Down in the kitchen, Roxas was up and dressed in some of his old clothes, a plain white long sleeved shirt and black pants that were loose. They were comfortable on him and he liked them a lot, though they still made him look like a kitchen boy.

He smiled all the same and picked up a bowl with a kinda doughish substance in it.

"So guys, how about some breakfast? Cheese omelet and some fresh biscuits sound good?" Riku and Sora, who were sitting on the flour jar, nodded and slightly drooled at the thought of the feast. There was a sudden scream that caused them to fall into the jar, though, and a man entered the kitchen rubbing his face with a handkerchief. Once he saw Roxas he glared at the blonde boy.

"You! You, kitchen boy! Have you seen the prince!?" He demanded and Rox only lightly smiled, still stirring the contents of the bowl in his hands.

"Um…good morning." The older blonde gasped and stepped back, now realizing who was in front of him.

"Oh my! …Tha-That outfit…forgive me, I didn't recognize you, your highness." The blonde bowed low before two other men came up behind him dressed in service uniforms.

"Let me introduce your personal caretakers, Hayner and Cloud. And I am Luxord." The two men bowed and Luxord nodded slightly. Rox smiled at the men, especially at Luxord for now they didn't look all that frightening since they were just there to help him.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, in fact you are just in time for breakfast."

"Sweet! Can I have eggs with bacon!?" Hayner asked excitedly and clapped until Luxord shot him an angered glare.

"Your highness, royalty is to never cook their own meals. That is not how things are done." Luxord said politely as he took the bowl from Rox's hands.

"But why are there rules about that?" The smaller blonde asked, wondering and was confused. It just didn't make sense to him. Yet Luxord just chuckled.

"There are rules about several things. It's the traditions of the castle. These are the things the king has entrusted me to teach you." Roxas nodded slightly, now getting afraid again, but then smiled knowing he had to be strong.

"I'm sure I'll memorize them in no time." He said with a brighter smile, remembering of his husband's favorite line. The older blonde just crossed his arms and raised a eyebrow.

"Sure, of course you are. Come, just follow what I say and things will be perfect." By then Luxord had lead Rox out of the kitchen, Hayner and Cloud following them. Sora and Riku came out of the jar, covered head to toe in flour, glaring at the door where the humans left, really really not liking this Luxord figure.

To be continued...

* * *

HEHEH

Okay if anyone knows or recongizes this, it's Cinderella II Dreams Come True. Another little makeover that I wanted to try.

But don't worry this isn't over yet. I'm still going with this one.

I'm planning to do this story and the one with Anatasia falling in love! I can't wait to do that one hehe!

Anyway this is for my friend ~crimsonyaoilover who, as I said, very kindly asked for a request. I hope you like it, well this part. I hope you enjoy it when it is completely finished.

The insipiration for Saix to be the corsort was from ~opheliareturns's story of Cinderella, which is amazing! You need to read it! It is on Deviant art! Here is the link just take out the spaces http:// opheliareturns. / art /KH- Presents- Cinderella -130120673

Enjoy!?  
~Bye bye ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own characters they belong to Square enix. I don't own Cinderella II, it belongs to disney. I only own this version of this awesome story.  
As said before this is for my good friend on DA and I just wished to put it up here. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Dreams Can Come True

Story 1 part II

"The king would absolutely be furious if he found his prince- consort dressed as a kitchen boy." Luxord said slowly as he looked over his book. Roxas was on the other hand not so comfortable. He bite his lip harshly as his garments were tightened to fit him just right.

He absolutely did not like these clothes. It was like a pole was on his spine forcing him to stand just right. He couldn't slouch at all. Not as if he did on a regular basis but now there was no way he possibly could.

He turned around as Hayner and Cloud continued to dress him, facing Luxord now. He sighed as he looked at the shoes that Cloud was presenting him. They were tight leather boots that most defiantly looked too small for his feet.

"Do I have to wear these all the time?" He asked with a voice that almost screamed for the help. He just wanted to get out of this tight itchy outfit and get into one of his own, like the one he wore to the ball.

"Of course not, sir. You need something much more formal for dinner." Hayner answered as he finished buttoning up Rox's top jacket. Cloud came closer and set the boots upon the floor. Roxas's hand was taken by Hayner before the prince sighed and slid his feet into, like he assumed and found out he was correct, really tight boots. He hissed as he got both feet in and almost fell over for they were so tight he wasn't focusing on his balance.

By the end of it all one would never guess that he was ever a worker, and to top it all off they slicked his hair back so that it lay flat against his head. This only making Rox look so much younger and more formal, even though to him, he thought he looked ridiculous.

The four of them then moved to another part of the castle, to a room that seemed as if not regularly used and had a really weird wall paper around it. Roxas wasn't really caring about though. What he was wondering was why the room was so dark. He then saw that all the curtains were closed so he smiled and headed over to them. It was a beautiful day, why were they closed?

He reached out to them and barely got them open before Luxord snapped them shut all the way again. He glared down at the young prince, who had coward back.

"Your majesty, these curtains are never ever opened." He said with a calm tone, even though Rox could tell his eyes said different.

"Especially never by royalty." Cloud added, but he did seem calm about and was kinder about correcting Roxas. The new prince much rather had Cloud teaching him then having Luxord. Actually to correct that, he didn't want any of these guys. He only wanted…

"You're highness, it is most defiantly is not done to have outside light to come inside, do you understand?" Luxord barked, seeing that Roxas wasn't paying attention. Riku glared at the guy from the top of the curtains rod. He wanted to beat up Luxord for daring to talk to Roxas like that, yet Sora held him back and shook his head. Reminding Riku that he was a mouse, not a man.

"Dukes and counts sit by the king, unless there is a marquis present." Cloud explained slowly as Roxas and him walked down the room of the main dinning. The room was to have the invited guest sit.

"But couldn't it be best to have people sit where ever they wanted." Roxas asked but Cloud only shook his head.

"No, sire, you must never above all circumstances sit a duke above a marquis. Nor below a baron."

"Now, which color is correct, your highness. Cream or ecru?" Hayner asked who had a maid standing beside him who was holding up two napkins that Roxas swore was the same color. What was the difference really?

"Ugh…ecru."

"No! It's cream!" Luxord corrected with a role of his eyes. Roxas looked down at the ground and sighed. He really didn't get the difference.

"So little time, so much to learn." The blonde added before escorting the new prince to the kitchen.

Once inside the room Roxas noticed that there were platters set out that had steam coming from them and it did smell so good.

"Now at the banquet, the menu will be the best of the best. Having the finest roast beef, freshest French onion soup, Tarragon mashed potatoes, freshly baked baguettes, then there are the finest truffles in all the kingdom. And finally for dessert, Norwegian stewed prunes." Roxas nearly gagged as he saw the lid lifted for the prunes.

"For dessert?" He asked, nearly not believing it. How could those possibly be for dessert?

"Of course, the king demands them. The one tradition that is never broken, and besides I like them." Luxord for the first time smiled, but Rox kinda wished he didn't. It was one of those scary smiles, the ones that go 'I'm in charge and listen to me or else' kinda of smiles. And the prince was now not happy at all. This Luxord was defiantly not someone he wanted around him. He tried to see the good in him, tried to get him to be less demanding but it was failing. Miserably.

The men then finally moved outdoors and this made Roxas smile for the first time in a very long time. He loved how the sun felt and even in the tight outfit, he had never been so happy to be outdoors.

The men were walking to the main gates and Luxord sighed slightly.

"Prince Roxas, whenever you are outdoors you are to come here and pause for a moment to wave to the people."

"And remember, wave to nobility but bow to royalty." Cloud added as they were drawing nearer and nearer to the iron gate. Roxas was confident now, being outdoors and finally giving a rule that he could easily follow.

"Now this is something I can't ruin." He said with a wider smile before turning to the gate, his hand already waving slightly.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas over here."

"Hey Roxas!"

The blonde immediately brightened even more for he knew those voices. He looked over to the gate and was right. All his village friends were there and he couldn't believe it.

"My friends." He said and even though it was hard he still ran to the gate.

"Hey everyone! Oh man it's great to see all of you, wait just hold on." Rox then turned to the guard tower and smiled even more.

"Please, open the gate." He called and the guard immediately waved back, signaling that he would do the chore. But before the gate even opened Luxord shouted for it to stay close before turning on Roxas.

"My prince, these gates are only opened for royalty. No one else. Commoners are not allowed in the palace, it will never be done." He stated flatly, even glaring at the crowed near the iron. He then gave a wave of his hand, shooing the people away before walking back to the castles doors.

Roxas was now anger and most defiantly sad. How could they? He grabbed the bars of the gate, just as his friends were walking away. He felt as if he was going to cry. He felt, and he never felt this in his entire life, but he now felt caged.

He turned to walk back slowly to the castle even though he didn't want to. He felt alone, so alone in there. When he married Axel, he never thought he would have to feel this alone.

The last lesson of the day was that he was to learn the dance of the ball. He had been at it for hours and no matter how he did it, Luxord just wasn't impressed. Rox had to walk and balance a book on his head, sorry correction, books.

"At least you must learn to dance with grace and pose." Luxord said with a role of his eyes for the umpteenth time.

"I'll get it, I promise. I just need to try it some more." Rox said shakily as he desperately tried to balance the books on his head. Riku and Sora sighed as they watched. They wanted to help their friend but it would be bad if mice all the sudden ran to the new prince's side.

The band itself was getting tired. The dance was really slow so they had to play slow, and the tune was even putting some of the players to sleep. But Rox, he kept going, even though it was a little fast.

"No, no, your highness. Slower. Stand straighter." Luxord said as he watched Cloud lead Roxas around the room. Hayner came closer to the younger blondes side before holding a wand type object under Rox's chin, to help him stand straighter.

"Now who sits next to the count." Hayner then asked as a servant came to his side holding a scroll of names.

"The duke."

"The marquise." Luxord corrected before Cloud spoke.

"Highness, eggshell or sand?"

"Eggshell." Roxas said as he stopped moving for another servant came up to him holding napkins again.

"No, it's sand." Luxord added and Roxas backed up for more people were surrounding him.

"Silver or gold?"

"For what."

"Sit or stand?"

"I don't know!" Roxas said as he held his hands up near him and continued to back up.

"Broiled or Baked?"

"Duke or count?"

"Salmon or Roast Beef."

"Pekoe or Darjeeling?"

"Watch out for the chair!"

"Your Highness!"

CRASH!! The entire room gasped as they heard the noise. Roxas had backed up so much that he had gone straight into a chair before falling flat on the floor. The books scattered at his feet, the chair knocked over and all the servants stood before him with their looks of concern.

Luxord though only rolled his eyes before pinching his nose.

"Your majesty, this dance is best done on one's feet." He said calmly but Rox had had it. He glared back at the taller blonde for once.

He saw that Hayner had offered him a hand but he ignored it as he got to his feet. He closed the book that had been left in his hand and forced it into Cloud's chest before walking to the door. He was done. He had had enough.

He was just out the door before he heard.

"This is a complete and utter disaster." He slammed the door shut and ran. Just ran and ran and didn't stop until he was in his room. He feel onto his mattress and bursts into nothing but sobs and tons of tears.

He hated it here. Absolutely hated it here. He was so alone it wasn't even funny. Sure he had the mice, but people wise no one. It hurt so much to think about it. He would have never became prince if he knew this was the life he was going to live.

Dare he say it but he missed his old life. Back when he was a kitchen boy and sure he had to put up with his step family but at least they didn't lock him up…okay they did but that was only once. Other times he was let outside and was able to see his friends.

He wanted Axel. No, he desperately wanted Axel. He wanted to be in his lover's arms again. He wanted his redhead to hold him and comfort him, tell him everything was going to be okay. He wanted Axel back. But now he only cried more, realizing that Axel would be gone for another day.

To be Continued...

* * *

**Disclaimer(just a reminder)**: I do not own characters they belong to Square enix. I don't own Cinderella II, it belongs to disney. I only own this version of this awesome story.  
Heheh  
Finally! I finally got the next part up! I'm sorry its so short!!  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! ;D Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

As you all know this is my Cinderella makeover. And I don't own anything! Enjoy!! And that you for all the favs on the story! ;D

* * *

Dreams Can Come True

Chapter III

"Roxy? Oh Roxy, please don't cry. If Roxy not happy, mice aren't happy." Sora said sadly as he even placed his hand over his eyes to show that he was getting sad. Riku and Kairi joined him, all wanting to help their friend.

"Guys. What am I going to do?" Roxas finally asked after he lifted his head off the bed, yet still hid it in his hands, right as another sob racked his body.

"I'm a failure!" He yelled and tears fell upon the covers making the mice jump back so that they wouldn't get hit with the massive drops.

Kairi was wiping her own eyes and handed Rox her handkerchief and Roxas smiled as he used it. He smiled a little more as he looked down at the three that were there for him and he leaned down giving all of them a small hug.

"Thanks guys." He said and the mice nodded. Riku also gave him a thumbs up. Rox then giggled slightly before sighing and getting up from the bed.

"I gotta figure out something." He finally turned to the mirror and grimaced before looking closer.

"Ugh man, I look horrible." He said, disgusted with his reflection as he ran his hands over his clothes and hair.

"You know, Roxy really really don't look like Roxy." Sora said as he rubbed his chin. Riku nodded in agreement as did Kairi. Roxas smiled as well and gave his reflection another look.

"You guys are right. Something isn't right, is there?"

"Like stewed prunes." Riku said and gagged but Rox snapped his fingers.

"You're right! You're absolutely right, Riku! Plus the dark castle! The awful dance, boring colors that all look the same. And the seating chart."

"Stewed Prunes!" The mice cheered, now happy that Roxas was standing up for what was going on.

"And where in the world did they come up with that stupid rule of having no commoners in the palace! I was a dish maid when Axel married me…" That's when Roxas paused. He looked back to the mirror for a moment before looking at the mice, who were looking at him curiously. They didn't know why all the sudden he had gone silent. But Roxas just looked down at his clothes for a moment longer.

Then out of nowhere, he burst into laughter. The mice didn't understand it but for no reason at all Roxas just started laughing. Rox's face went red and he covered his lips with his hands.

"Ohmygawd! That's it! That's been it all along!" He said as he looked back at the mirror with the brightest smile in the world before laughing loudly then turning back to the bed.

"That's the reason I've been screwing up. I'm trying to be someone that isn't me! Axel married me for me! He married a dish maid, he loves a dish maid, not some prince. He loves me for me! I'm so stupid." Rox then ran behind the changing curtain. The mice jumped from the bed and came closer to him.

"I've been letting someone tell me how to be. I'm no longer being like that. We're getting rid of these." He threw the clothes upon the ground, and sighed heavily so happy to be out of those. But about his hair. He need to fix that.

"Guys, get me that bowl of water on the dresser…." As the mice looked at him like he was absolutely crazy, he chuckled.

"Whoops sorry, umm…just get me my robe. It's right there on that chair over there." He pointed across the room and the mice were already over there. He smiled as they finally brought it to him and he eased it upon his body.

He then headed to his dresser and filled the wash basin with water. He first dunked his fingers into the cold liquid and immediately ran them through his hair. When that process began to go too slow for his liking, he dunked his whole hair into the bowl before flipping it back, which sadly sent a big old splash of water upon the floor. The mice squeaking loudly as they ran for cover.

"Sorry guys!" Rox apologized before turning back to the mirror and fixed his hair as it was spiked back up the way it was meant to be. Once he found it to be just right, he smiled and headed back behind the changing curtain only to come back out in his white shirt and black pants.

"I can do this. I just need to stop being something I'm not, right?"

"Right!" The mice said happily and now knew that Rox was going to be okay.

The very next morning Roxas was a lot happier, or so Hayner noticed. He just couldn't believe that the prince had invited him to go with him to the village. Roxas smiled to the other blonde and made sure his basket was alright before nodding, which was returned by his partner.

"Open the gate, please." Roxas then called up to the guard, who waved signaling that he would. The gates opened wide as Roxas and Hayner then waved back to the guard before walking out into the village. It was only a while before the two split up. Hayner taking the east side, while Roxas said he would take the west and they would both met up in the town square.

Luxord growled deeply as he saw that the gate was opened. He had been looking for the prince all morning but now seeing that the gate was opened, he knew now where the said prince was.

Roxas was having fun as he smiled and said hello to his friends before handing them invitations to the banquet. He had just handed one to the flower shop keeper before Luxord had caught up with him. Roxas was walking to the next person but Lux stepped beside him and sighed.

"Prince Roxas, this isn't right. You should be inviting Dukes, duchesses, barons and counts, the king would not approve of this at all." Luxord said as he glanced down at the prince, who still carried on, passing out one invitation after another.

"I will invite them as soon as I invite all my friends in the village." Roxas said proudly and waved to the dress maker after handing him a letter. Luxord rolled his eyes and stepped in front of the prince again.

"Your highness, I advise against this very much. It's just not done." He said simply as he opened his book once more, flipping through it slightly before looking at the prince. Rox, who would have coward away if it was the old Rox, just smiled and took the book from Luxord's hands.

"I believe it is time to try something new." He said after closing the book before handing it back to the taller blonde and eased around him so he could hand a letter of invite to a baker. Said baker who threw his dough down upon his stand, making the flour, accidentally of course, cover Lux from head to toe.

Later that day, Roxas entered the kitchen tying a apron upon him before opening a cook book and flipping through it.

"The party needs help, especially in the dessert category." Riku and Sora nodded as they had come to help as well. Riku just gagged at the thought of prunes again, but Sora smiled before he ran up to a higher shelf and tipped over a box of chocolate powder.

"Who doesn't love chocolate?" He said as the powder fell into a bowl before Riku looked at it, knowing it needed something. He then snapped his fingers and smiled as he saw what he needed right behind him. He tipped over the glass bottle now filling the bowl with milk.

"Chocolate pudding, you guys are geniuses!" Roxas smiled as Sora and Riku bowed and smiled back.

The same room where Rox had danced before was occupied again but this time it was filled with happier music. It was a song that was livelier and the band was all the more than happy to play it. But what also filled the room was Hayner's laughter.

"We never get to dance like this." He said as he moved across the floor with Roxas. He was holding onto Rox's hand as Rox was holding his waist. They spun around before Cloud entered with a couple of books in hand. Rox smiled as he took the books and immediately placed them on his head, them still staying perfectly on his head.

He then grabbed Cloud's hands and brought him onto the floor, the two of them soon spinning. Hayner clapped into the beat of the song and even Cloud smiled a little. The two caretakers then took each other and moved across the room, Luxord's mouth falling as he saw them.

"It's not done. It simply isn't done!" He yelled before storming out of the room, but it wasn't like his anger affected the song nor dance in any shape or form. In fact the band played louder as the three boys laughed and continued to dance.

"It simple isn't done." Sora said like Luxord before taking Riku's hands and the two of them began to spin.

"It simply isn't done. It simply isn't done. Hehe It simply isn't done." Sora sang as the other mice laughed at the brown and sliver mouse's silly dance, yet soon joined in.

The day then continued and everyone was getting ready for the arrival of the kings and their royal guests. A grand red carpet was rolled out along the hallways all the way to the entrance door. Roxas stood before that very door and smiled as the carpet stopped right at his feet.

Cloud suddenly came up to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Sire, which color white or off white?"

"Which color do you like?" Was all that Roxas asked and he couldn't feel but even happier as he saw a true genuine smile spread across Cloud's face.

"Blue!" He said happily and Rox chuckled.

"I like it." But Rox just didn't feel complete. He turned to the side and tilted his head. Something was still missing. But then it hit him. He walked toward the closet window and threw open the curtains. The sun all the more willing to pour into the room defiantly made him happier.

"Now it's perfect." The welcome servants who had been standing there the whole time, once they felt and saw the light, instantly relaxed and smiled happily. Every single one of them awing at the sight. It was perfect, as soon as they got the other curtains open.

But there was a high scream and Luxord came into view shaking.

"What in the world will the king say?" He said as he bit his nails and seemed so scared he was going pale. Roxas only turned to him and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulders.

"I know it's a big change. But I have to try, I need to try this my way." He said and gave a comforting smile that seemed to surprise the taller blonde. Luxord wasn't expecting something like that but sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I hope you know what you are doing." He began to walk away but Roxas only smiled wider, for Luxord hadn't said it cruelly. Luxord had said that single sentence in such a kind way Rox couldn't help but smile. Maybe he could still get to Luxord, maybe there was still hope.

To be Continued....

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this! This was actually my favorite part to write. Enjoy!!

**I do not own characters they belong to Square enix.  
I don't own Cinderella II, it belongs to disney.  
I only own this version of this awesome story.**

Next part might be the final for Story 1, so get ready for that hehe ;DD  
~Bye Bye XD


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams Can Come True

Story 1 part 4

Roxas hummed slightly as he sat in front of his dresser mirror and did a few finishing touches to make himself look presentable. Kairi smiled before she jumped up onto his arm, climbing up to his shoulder. She fixed his collar then jumped back upon the dresser to give an overall look of him. She gave him an excited nod plus a okay finger sign and Roxas nodded.

"Thank you Kairi." He said as he leaned down, giving her a small peck on her fury cheek. She giggled, though it sounded more like a squeak, and Roxas only chuckled before he sighed and nodded to his reflection.

"Roxy! Roxy, they're here!" Sora yelled from the window and Roxas soon came over and looked out of the panes of glass. It was true. Wagons and carriages simply filled with people were coming through the gates of the castle. The prince only sighed and stood straighter.

"Well, it's too late to run and hide." He said then headed to his door and took the knob into his hand.

Down in the ballroom, Roxas peeked in but once he saw the scene his heart burst with happiness. It was so beautiful and peaceful. The village people and they royals were dancing and mingling together as if there were no differences between. Children were laughing as they danced in circles. Men and women smiled as they danced with their partners. It was just a wonderful sight and Roxas was so glad that it had all turned out so well.

Once he finally joined the guests, he nodded to the people who had lightly bowed or acknowledged him in some way, as he walked on by. He suddenly saw a elder women standing alone. She was wearing a long and fancy looking purple dress, but she seemed to be waiting for someone to approach her.

Rox suddenly tapped her shoulder and smiled at her before presenting the flower shop keeper to her. The man bowed as he took her hand and lightly kissed her silk glove. She smiled and it wasn't long before they were dancing merrily upon the floor. Roxas, of course, more than happy to see it.

Luxord was horrified and only counting down the minutes to when the king was suppose to arrive. This scene would certainly be his death. He was suppose to teach Roxas what was right, this was defiantly not right! There was no way he wouldn't go unpunished when the king saw this.

Suddenly the trumpets blew loudly and all stopped as all could tell who was coming. Roxas gulped as he knew as well, but he just had to stay confident. He knew he had too.

"The king has arrived." Luxord said lowly beside him and looked down on Roxas. The prince simply nodded and watched as the grand double doors opened wide.

The silver haired king walked in, smiling at first, but froze as he saw the scene before him. He didn't even know what was going on, in fact he was wondering if he was in the right place. Hayner, who basically didn't get the memo that the king had arrived, suddenly was running across the floor laughing his head off.

But that was silenced and replaced by another sound, the sound that followed when Hayner ran straight into the king and the bowl of chocolate pudding he was carrying fell right on the silver haired man.

Every single person gasped.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS GOING ON!" Xemnas screamed as he got on all fours, the pudding now running down his face. Luxord screamed as well before running to his king's side. The king growled and now pointed to the windows.

"Who opened those curtains?" He demanded to know but as he continued to look outside the glass, and Luxord babbled on in the background about how this was all Roxas's idea, he suddenly smiled and his face seemed to become happy.

"What a lovely moon." He said as he smiled a little wider. Maybe the curtains opened wasn't such a bad idea. So he looked to the guests yet his face went back to red for rage, when he saw that there were other people besides dukes and counts.

"Commoners in the palace!" He yelled but was suddenly helped to his feet by someone.

"I tried to tell him it wasn't right, sire!" Luxord went on, he was desperate to make the king understand that he had nothing to do with any of this. But he was ignored again for the king suddenly smiled again because he recognized the person who had helped him up.

"Vexen? Vexen, is that you? Hello, old friend, it sure is good to see you again." Xemnas smiled and Vexen, who was a commoner, nodded smiling at the king as well. As Roxas came closer, Vexen moved back to the crowd, and looked up at the king.

"Please, your majesty, I can explain all of this." He said yet Xemnas didn't seem to hear him because some of he chocolate had rolled onto his face and he wiped it off of his cheek.

"What is this?" He seemed to sneer but Rox only lightly chuckled.

"It's your dessert, sir." He whispered. Xemnas glared and now looked outraged.

"What! No prunes for dessert!" He bellowed and Luxord smiled after he folded his arms across his chest.

"An absolute disgrace, isn't it, sire?" He said with a low hiss. But as some of the chocolate slid upon Xem's lips, the king licked them then smiled.

"Mmmmm, chocolate! My favorite." He said as he licked his fingers. Roxas sighed and smiled as well, now happy that the king was okay with his decisions.

"Haha, what happened to the music? Everybody dance." Xemnas then said and the band started up again. The people flowed with the music and Hayner eased the bowl off of the king's head before handing him a towel.

Xemnas smiled and patted him on the head before cleaning his hair. He then chuckled and turned to Luxord, immediately taking his hand and shaking it hard.

"I always said we needing new traditions. Well done, Luxord." The tall blonde was speechless and didn't know what to do as the king shook his hand. Soon Saix, followed by Xigbar, entered and smiled as he saw what was happening. He came up to Xemnas, giving him a small kiss before giving Roxas a hug, congratulating him on his grand banquet. Xigbar, though, saved Luxord by easing him away from Xemnas, then chuckling and taking him to the snake bar.

Roxas smiled and accepted the hug yet suddenly was pulled backwards, spun around, and then crushed against a flat surface. But when he felt the heat radiating off of that surface, he smiled for he knew who it was.

He looked up and could only smile bigger as deep emerald eyes gazed back at him. Axel. Axel was home.

"Hey." He said quietly but couldn't help but blush as the redheaded prince smirked down at him.

"Hiya. I hope you enjoyed your time alone cause I am never…" Axel paused as he leaned down and planted a kiss upon Rox's forehead.

"Ever…" He leaned down for a second time, now giving Roxas a kiss on his right cheek.

"Ever…" Now the left one.

"Ever…" Lastly the chin.

"…leaving you again." Axel finished smirking wickedly before he dove down and gave his love a long passionate kiss upon his lips. Roxas only moaned into the kiss and immediately wrapped his arms around his husbands neck, almost jumping up into the redhead's arms so that he could just get more of the man.

As soon as they pulled away Roxas only smiled and hugged Axel again, who hugged back yet just a little tighter.

"Good, cause I missed you too much." Roxas then whispered and Axe chuckled, yet he couldn't help but smile cause he had really missed Roxas too.

The song that had been playing ended and Xemnas smiled as he lead Axel, Saix leading Roxas, to the two thrones that were sitting against the wall, facing the center of the ball floor.

Axel sat but Saix eased something from the chair before sitting Roxas down. Xemnas took the item after Saix stood back.

"I knew Axel had chose well the first time I saw you. You are a natural." He said before he slid a small crown upon Rox's head. The crowd cheered happily for their new prince and the kings bowed to the princes.

"Another dance." Saix said as he then lead Xemnas out onto the floor and the band picked up again, a new song filling the air. Axel only smiled and leaned over his arm rest before taking Rox's hand.

"You know, I really love when you do things your way." He said before he eased the small hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Roxas blushed a little but smiled then he turned to his love, also leaning over his arm rest.

"Well, maybe one day I'll get this whole prince thing right." He answered with a shy grin before giving his love's hand a kiss as well.

"Roxas…" Rox had turned back to look at the crowd of dancers before him, so when Axel said his name he let out a small 'hmm'. But then he felt fingers cup his chin and his head was eased to look at Axel again, who was smiling genuinely.

"That day is today." The redhead whispered as he eased their faces closer to one another and then the soft pair of lips meet again and shared, this time, a slow loving kiss.

~The End of story 1~

* * *

I am soooooooo sorry this took forever to put up but it's here now! I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for your patience!

~Love ya'lls!


End file.
